Not Quite Singing in the Rain
by missmarykat
Summary: In response to Slicedpineapple's "15 Words" challenge Shules


do not own Psych nor "Singing in the Rain"

no infringment intended

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know that's not real water—it's milk diluted with water"

Juliet sighed, it had been a long day and they finally closed the case. For the past three months Santa Barbara women had been afraid to leave their house—serial muggings and rapes of women had been almost a weekly occurrence. Juliet had heard about it, and had been keeping her grip on her pepper spray a bit too tightly each night. When the last victim fought back, it turned to murder and that's when they were called in on the case.

"What are you talking about Shawn?"

Shawn just gave her a lopsided grin, "The rain water, it's not real. The water wasn't showing up, so they used milk for the famous dance. I bet Gene Kelly never wore that suit again."

She briefly registered "Singing in the Rain" was playing on the small television.

Juliet gave him a weak smile. As much as she denied it, this case really got to her. All the victims were someone's daughter, friend, lover... This case had become an obsession to her, and she pulled many all-nighters so the culprit would be brought to justice. And with a little 'psychic intervention', they caught the scumbag before he could harm another girl.

She didn't realize she was crying until a warm hand wiped away a tear.

"Jules…"

She turned away, she couldn't face him like this. She was being weak, she knew it. "I'm okay Shawn, really. Just got something in my eye." She shouldn't be crying; this is why people think women aren't fit to be detectives. No, she had to stop crying and show that she could do her job just as well as anyone.

"Juliet"

She looked up at that, Shawn rarely sounded so serious.

"No one will ever hurt you. I won't allow it, but you don't need my help. You could probably take down someone better than I could." Shawn still had his hand on her face. "It's okay to cry Jules, it shows more strength of character than anyone could hope to have. It shows you're still human. Honestly, if you didn't show a little emotion I'd swear you were a robot. Which would be neat and all, but not what I wanted…"

She chuckled. "See, there's my girl", Shawn smiled.

"Well then, what would you want", Juliet smiled up at him.

"Well for starters." Shawn paused, "how about we go out tonight? Grab some dinner, catch a movie—or a play."

Juliet sighed, "Not a play— I still have a vendetta against them since I got stage fright in sixth grade."

Shawn smiled, "Oh, so you're an actress eh? I hope you're going to favor me with something special tonight, say Lady Macbeth, or the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet."

Juliet stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed her pocket sized mirror. "I don't know Shawn, I look like a mess." She started trying to clean up her mascara that had run.

Shawn smiled, "Don't be shy. You make about the prettiest Juliet I've ever seen."

Just then there was a loud clap of thunder, and the sky opened up. Juliet stood up. "Well Mr. Lockwood, if we're quoting the movie…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

Shawn, of course, was two steps ahead of her and already had her twirling about in his arms before they were fully outside, "You just about read my mind."

She smiled up at him, "So-what else do you want?"

Shawn tentatively leaned in closer, and gently brushed his lips against hers. Juliet smiled against his lips and kissed him back more passionately.

They broke apart, smiling at one another.

"Wow psychic, you just about read my mind."

Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about dancing in the rain. And there they danced, with the rain providing a music all its own.


End file.
